


Cute Little Cow

by hesit4nt_alien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, Chubby Gee, Chubby Gerard Way, Cow Gerard, Feedee Gerard, Hypnosis, Lactation, M/M, Mind Control, Subliminal Messages, Trans Character, Trans Gerard Way, Transformation, Weight Gain, submissive Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesit4nt_alien/pseuds/hesit4nt_alien
Summary: Frank decides that his self conscious boyfriend needs a little help with his confidence, so he uses subliminal messaging to convince Gee that he wants to become a cute, chubby cow. The process makes him a lot more comfortable in his body, and a lot bigger, too.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Cute Little Cow

Frank watched as Gerard’s chest slowly moved up and down in his sleep. His breaths were deep and soft, his cute little snore barely audible. Frank adored his boyfriend. Gerard had always been a little on the bigger side; obviously not a problem to Frank, who adored big boys. 

The only thing was, Gerard was far too self conscious about his body. He never wanted to wear anything even slightly revealing, and he was too self conscious of his chest and pudgy belly. Gerard had a modest B cup, and gut that had just recently started hanging over the waistband of his underwear. Much to Frank’s dismay, however, Gerard’s continued weight gain only led to the boy covering up his beautiful body even more. This simply wouldn’t do!

Frank wanted his boyfriend to embrace all of his curves, and start gaining faster. Obviously right now Gee wasn’t gaining on purpose or letting Frank track his calories or anything, he was just failing at the whole eating healthy thing, and packing on three or four pounds per month because of it. This was barely a noticeable gain! Frank needed the boy to start serving him and growing his body faster...

And maybe start playing into one of Frank’s biggest kinks.

So that’s when the idea struck the man; turn Frank into a cow! Well, not literally of course, science hadn’t progressed that far quite yet. However, with the right amount of persuasion, he might actually be able to turn his boyfriend into a big, fat, subservient farm animal.

And by persuasion, he meant hypnotizing Gee’s subconscious. Gerard was an oblivious little thing, so a little suggestive audio played to him through headphones while he slept should do the trick. One day when Gerard had a big work event and would be gone from early in the morning to late at night, Frank set aside a couple hours to record his voice onto a few cassette tapes. He started with a tape labeled “Phase One.” 

It was innocent enough; he would repeat phrases like “Cows are so cute” and “I love cows” in a soothing, gentle tone. He knew that he could easily pay a voice actor on the internet a decent wage and get all of these things spoken and recorded for him, but he supposed that hearing the familiar voice of someone he loved would make Gerard more accepting of the messages given to him.

Phase One was simple enough, Frank just said a lot of sweet, but not too unusual phrases about cows. 

_ “Cows are so big and soft.” _

_ “Cows have good lives.” _

_ “Cows are so pretty.” _

_ “Everyone loves cows.” _

Then, after a while, Frank moved onto recording for Phase Two. He started to ramp it up a little.

_ “I wish I was a cow.” _

_ “I would be prettier with big udders.” _

_ “Cows love being fattened up.” _

_ “I want to be a bit fat cow.” _

Frank assumed that it would take a good couple nights of listening for Phase One to really sink into Gee’s brain, so he played it to him every night for a week. 

Then, after the piercing appointment that Gerard had been planning for months to get his septum ring in, Frank was absolutely awestruck by his boyfriend’s appearance. Seeing the light of his life come home one day with a milkshake in hand and a ring in his nose was almost overwhelming. He knew there and then that he absolutely had to turn Gerard into the perfect cow; That night, he started playing Phase Two to Gee through the earphones.

Phase three came about two weeks after the piercing. It was pretty much the simplest one to make, seeing as it had the least phrases. Frank made this one digitally, so that he could copy and paste the limited phrases he did say so that they would repeat over and over again without him having to sit there for hours. He also decided to take an audio of soft harp music from the internet and put it in the background with the volume turned down low. This one was all digital, so Frank ended up just putting it onto an old iphone touch and playing it to Gerard that way. 

Phase Three pretty much just had one message. _“I am a cow and I obey my boyfriend.”_

Gerard glanced at his septum ring in the mirror, gently poking it to make sure it didn’t hurt when it was moved. It had been in for over a month now, so any soreness was basically gone. He then twitched his nose a little, the sensation of metal against his face making him feel like he was about to sneeze or something.

“Hey sweetie! How’s your makeup going?” Frank asked, coming up behind Gee and squeezing his shoulders, giving him a kiss to the head.

Gee squeaked, caught off guard by his boyfriend’s sudden appearance. “Oh! Hi Frankie. I sorta forgot I was doing makeup.” He said, going back to staring at his piercing, transfixed by it’s appearance. It just looked so... Pretty.

“Yeah? I can tell, sweetie. You’re not wearing any yet. You seem to be staring at your nose ring a lot, though.” Frank mentioned, sitting on the padded bench next to Gee and wrapping his arms gently around the boy’s mid section.

“Yeah.” Gerard said, tucking a loose strand of glossy black hair behind his ear. “I feel like... I don’t know. I feel like this is how I’m supposed to look like.” He said, a smile spreading across his face.

“So you’re not upset that your mom yelled at you for getting a face piercing even though you’re a grown man and said that you look liked a cow?” Frank chuckled.

“No! Not at all... I love the ring... I think- Frankie? Can I tell you a secret?” Gerard asked, his cheeks blushing scarlet.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Frank said, turning his head to look Gee in the eye. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart.”

“Well I- Um- Frankie, I think I actually really want to look like a cow.” Gerard stated, feeling himself look down and frown as he said it. “I- They- Cows are just so big and soft and pretty! And I like... Their milk. And I like how gentle and large they are and the- They make me so happy! I wanna dress like a cow and have the ears and horns!” Gerard said, abruptly blurting out his whole desire. “And I want to be treated like a cow, too!”

Frank was taken aback by this. It was happening so fast... Gerard seriously wanted to look and act like a cow all of a sudden?! Well, his plan must have been more effective than he originally thought it would be. 

“Oh, sweetie! Don’t worry, it’s okay! I think it’s cute, you’re so pretty and soft, you would make a great cow!” Frank said, giving his boyfriend a reassuring hug and a kiss on the lips.

Gerard smiled, kissing Frank back with a tenderness to his soft lips, moving slowly and melting into his boyfriend’s arms.

“So what do you want me to do, hmm? Want me to buy you some pretty cow print outfits? We could get you a cow ear headband and a cowbell collar- Oh! And how about a trough for you to eat out of in the kitchen? Or your own little cow pen in the back yard?” Frank offered, going into full on supportive-boyfriend-mode, but trying to act as if this was new information to him. He didn’t want to seem overly prepared or anything, but he didn’t want to be so causal that Gee felt rejected. 

Gee nodded happily. “I’d like that, Frankie! I also um... Well, if you don’t mind, I want cow udders.” Gerard said.

Frank licked his lips. “Alright, sweetie. I’ll get you udders, I’ll even milk them! But you have to be obedient and follow my instructions, alright? Be a good little cow for your owner.”

Gerard stared at Frank starry eyed. “Oh! Of course, Frankie!”

Frank petted Gee’s head, smiling softly as he though of all he had in store for his cute, chubby boyfriend.

The part of the plan was to ease Gerard into being a cow. He didn’t want to just shove the boy into the lifestyle all of a sudden - That would be too much of a shock to the system, and that negative feeling might reverse the effects of the tapes.

They started very gradually. And by that, I mean very, very gradually. First, Frank bought Gee a cow print onesie. Gee was delighted by this, and it was so soft and warm that he started wearing it every night as pajamas. About a week later, the cow ears and tiny horns on a headband that Frank had ordered arrived. 

Frank went on basically treating his boyfriend how he usually did, except now he was a lot more gentle with him, and used different pet names.

“Aww, what a pretty little cow! You’re so soft, Gee, Frankie just wants to hug you all night.” Frank said, upon seeing his boyfriend sitting on the floor in the living room wearing his cow costume and eating a three pack of doughnuts from krispy kreme. 

“Oh... Hi Frankie! I’m just eating my snack I picked up on the way home from work.” Gee said, enthusiastically biting into his doughnut. 

It was quite curious how Gerard  was sitting on the floor instead of the couch, Frank thought to himself. A regular person would just want to sit on the furniture, but Frank supposed that internally, Gee probably didn’t think of himself as a human anymore. The next time Frank cooked dinner, he served up a plate for Gee full of yummy cheese pasta, and placed it on the living room floor. 

“Gee, come eat dinner, baby.” Frank called out.

Gee walked down the stairs in his onesie and headband, timidly playing with his cow ears. 

“Y- Yes?” He asked, then looked down to see his food on the floor. 

Without missing a beat, the boy got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the plate, sitting in front of it and beginning to dig in with his knife and fork.

Frank was in heaven! He watched as his boyfriend sat and mindlessly ate the calorie-dense meal, almost drooling over the idea of Gee growing bigger and fatter. He had plans in place to speed up the process a little more, but that would come later. For now, Frank would just sit and enjoy the view.

Two months later, Gee was very different. He had turned into a completely obedient cow, always listening to his boyfriend’s commands and always wanting more to eat. In the time since he had submitted to becoming Frank’s cow, he had gained around fifteen pounds, and it had all gone to his hips, thighs, belly, and tits. 

One thing that had really sped up the process was when Frank discovered a website for farmers to buy feed for their animals. The very heavily advertised “growth hormones” for cows and pigs had intrigued Frank enough to make him bulk-buy some of the powder.

The growth hormones did not disappoint.

Almost immediately after Frank started adding them to Gerard’s drinks, the little cow started to grow much faster, and his breasts became much bigger. Gee soon went from a B cup to a C cup, and was looking like he was about to make the cross over into a D.

However, Gee really didn’t ever question his sudden breast growth. After all, Frank had promised to give him udders, so he trusted his boyfriend was just doing what he said he would. 

One day, however, something was different. Gerard’s breast’s began feeling quite tender, and almost sore. It was like he was going through puberty all over again. He wanted to know what was up, so he removed his onesie, stripping down so that he was just in his panties. His nipples were hard and blushed pink. He held his boobs in his hands and gave one of them a gentle squeeze.

A drop of white liquid quickly beaded on Gee’s nipple; he was lactating.

“Frankie! Frank- F- Fuck- There’s milk coming out of me!” Gee cried out.

Frank came barreling down the stairs, practically tripping over himself to see Gee. When he took in the sight of his almost naked boyfriend sitting on the floor and dripping milk, Frank almost screamed. This was perfect!

“Oh, babe. What a good little cow! That just means you’re growing up and getting nice and healthy, and that your body is ready to be a momma cow.” Frank said, sitting down in front of Gee and admiring the boy’s tits.

Gee smiled. “Oh! Okay!” He said. “Will sir milk me now?”

Frank’s expression froze. Fuck. He wasn’t prepared for this. “Um... Not just yet, little cow. Y’know what, I’ll get some special equipment to help and I’ll give it to you when I get your little barn built, alright? Ok still work on converting the old storage shed in the garden into a pen for you.” Frank explained. 

Gee nodded happily, seemingly content with this. 

“It should be finished by the summer!” Frank added, his cheeks flushed with pink as he walked away to the kitchen, deciding to whip up something fattening for Gerard. 

A couple months later, Gee was much bigger, and much better dressed. Every day he would get changed into his tiny little shorts and a cow print crop top, and put on his cow ears headband and cowbell collar for accessories. He had become a lot more willing to show off his body lately, and Frank was definitely enjoying that. 

The conditioning of the tapes was starting to really envelope Gerard’s mind, making him a sweet, submissive little pet for Frank. Ever since he had become a cow, he had gained at least 50 pounds, and his breast were getting absolutely huge, along with his belly and ass.

Frank had been working on a special little space for Gee, which he was affectionately calling “the barn.” It was everything Gee could possibly want; it was heated, of course, so he would never get cold, and it had padded flooring so that Gerard’s knees wouldn’t be bruised. It had now been fitted with a trough for food, one specially made for Gee. There was also a speaker fitted into the ceiling to play calming music or subliminal messages into the room. There was now a big tank attached to the wall, the size of one you would see at a water cooler in an office. Frank had filled it up with a thick weight gain liquid laced with the growth hormones, and the only way for Gee to get it was to put his lips around the nipple shaped tip and suck until his belly started filling with it. 

Frank was very proud of the little cow pen he had built for his boyfriend, and couldn’t wait until the day it was all finished so he could bring Gerard in there. The only thing left to add was the milking station, which would be arriving soon. 

The day the breast pumps did arrive, Frank was extremely happy. He fixed them in to the milking station that he had set up, so that Gerard would be able to stand on all fours and be milked just like how a regular cow would. 

The next day, when the barn was all ready for Gee, Frank called the boy into the kitchen. He heard the jingle and clang of the cow bell before he actually saw his boyfriend, but then when he did, he absolutely loved the sight of him.

Frank adored Gerard’s added weight and softness, he was practically drooling over it as Gee struggled to walk on all fours into the kitchen. The boy’s belly now had a significant hang to it, which got in the way of his leg movements, as too did the chub on his thighs which would often rub together. Gee panted as he reached Frank’s side, tired from the physical exertion of walking to the kitchen. 

“What’s up, sir? Is it meal time again?” Gee asked, planting himself down on his fat rear and rubbing at his tummy. “You just fed me half an hour ago.” 

Frank shook his head. “No, little cow. I’m going to take you to the barn today!”

Gee’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Really?!”

Frank nodded, getting the leash out and attaching it to Gee’s collar, leading him out through the garden and into the nice little heated shed. The shed was rather small, not giving Gee much room to exercise or pace about - Frank had done this on purpose, making it just like a real cow pen. Real cow pens were small so that the cattle wouldn’t move around too much, giving them extra tender and fatty meat. 

Frank saw his little cow take in the view with pride. Gee was only wearing his headband, his cowbell, a cow print bikini top, and a pair of panties. 

“Would you like me to attach you to the milking machine?” Frank asked, earning a small nod from Gee.

“Please sir, I’m so full of milk! Please milk me.” Gee said, happily walking up to the equipment.

Frank carefully guided each of Gee’s full teats into the breast pumps, which were attached to small bottles. He turned them on, and then instantly started working to stimulate and massage the milk out of Gee.

Gerard let out a long, pleasured moan, feeling the liquid beginning to be sucked out of him. “Ahhh~! Sir, so good! Feels amazing!”

Frank grinned down at his cow, a malicious little chuckle coming out of his mouth. “Shhh, babe. Those are human words, cows don’t talk. What noise does a cow make, hmm?” 

Gee looked up at Frank with big eyes, and softly let out a small “Moo!”

Frank nodded, slapping Gee on the ass and walking out of the barn. It would take a little while for him to be milked, so Frank decided that he might as well get some work done while he waited. He remotely turned on the subliminals to play while Gee was milked, hoping to make him even more submissive.

When Frank came back to Gee, the boy looked absolutely wrecked. His breasts weren’t overflowing with milk anymore, and he just looked so overstimulated, as if Frank had been rubbing at his nipples for half an hour. 

Frank happily turned the milking machine off, leading Gee over to the trough and tank of weight gain shake so the cow could replenish his energy. Gee instantly began sucking at the nipple, downing the liquid and filling his tummy to the brim. 

When Gee’s gut began to fill, Frank couldn’t resist getting on his knees and grabbing at it, happily jiggling and playing with Gee’s gut. 

Gee’s belly now hung almost to the floor, which Frank very much loved. He liked to imagine the day when Gee’s belly was so huge that it would actually push him off the ground, making him unable to move as he just helplessly laid on his huge belly and sucked away at the nipple of his weight gain shake.

Frank patted Gee’s head softly, so proud that his sweet boyfriend had fully made the transformation into a submissive, obese little cow. He decided to allow his boyfriend to stay in the barn for a couple more hours, and then eventually when it came time to sleep he took the boy back inside with him and they snuggled up in bed together, Gee nuzzling into Frank’s neck with soft, gentle moo’s escaping his mouth. Frank groped and squeezed at Gee’s chub and huddled close to him to keep warm, just adoring how squishy and obedient his perfect boy had become.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda weird... It was really fun to write, though.


End file.
